Harry Potter And The Kingstone's Power
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: 21-year old Kotaro Minami goes to London for a vacation and enters the Wizarding World by accident, and gets to meet Harry Potter, but also attracts Voldermort upon learning about the Kingstone's power & plans to steal it. Feat. KAMEN RIDER BLACK
1. Boarding The Wrong Train

Harry Potter and the Kingstone's Power

Hello, readers. Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I know that you're very familiar with this book and movies, and though I've seen the first five movies, I haven't read the books since I mostly rely on the movies (by Warner Brothers) and on wikipedia. So I expect that I might get some flak on making my first attempt to do this fic, but then I'm willing to take the risks.

While I do follow the book and movie's timeline, I'll be doing a semi-AU and canon as I'm going to do a crossover with another franchise which I'm almost sure you're not familiar with. Heavily inspired from the movie "**Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone**", I'm going to combine the elements of Harry Potter and a well-known series from Japan: **Kamen Rider Black**.

A thought hit me as I was recovering from a sickness: what if the east meets the west? What if the "boy who lived" meets Japan's hero? That very thought tempted me to try this out so here it is. This fic is set sometime within "**Harry Potter And the Chamber Of Secrets**" and two years after Kamen Rider Black. Again this fic is semi-AU, so expect some changes here in order to accommodate the fic's plot

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter** is owned by J.K. Rowling

**Kamen Rider Black** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Tokyo Japan. It has been two years since the fall of the secret cult organization, **Gorgom**, and 21-year old **Kotaro Minami** has moved on though a little slow as he still felt a bit sad over the death of his stepbrother, **Nobuhiko Akizuki**. He vowed to save him from Gorgom's hands yet Nobuhiko eventually submitted to the cult's brainwashing and emerged as a cyborg dubbed **Shadow Moon**. The battle was emotionally taxing as his attempts to snap his stepbrother out of the programming fell on deaf ears, and Kotaro, as Kamen Rider Black, was forced to deal the death blow using the Satan Saber on him, and then finally meeting with the actual threat – the Century King.

His attempts to defeat the Century King wasn't an easy feat, as both of his vehicles, Battle Hopper and Road Sector were wrecked though he was able to defeat it in the end and peace was finally restored, though the battle left without a cost, as Kotaro's friends left Japan a few months later to move on, and alone again, he had to make a fresh start to move on with his own life, beginning with placing a flower at the remains of the cave where Gorgom resided, then threw the Satan Saber at the bottom of the sea, ensuring that the dangerous weapon won't fall in the wrong hands, then passing by the café he frequented, only to recall that Nobuhiko's younger sister, Kyoko, and friend Katsumi Kida, have left months after Shadow Moon's arrival. Since then he was constantly doing odd jobs to earn money to stay at a boarding house in order to spend every night, and has so far doing well.

"_Nobuhiko…I'm sorry I had to leave you at the cave that exploded…but I guess its for the best as you get to rest peacefully and your body won't be found and manipulated…I'm sure you get to join dad now…and your sister is doing fine…though I'm sure she'll come to terms of your passing…_"

Though his luck would soon change as he was met by a woman named Reiko Shiratori, a photographer, and her family runs a helicopter business call ed the Sahara airlines. Seeing Kotaro and learning of his background (not including Kotaro's secret identity), they took him in and made him part of their family and Kotaro was grateful, as he now has a reason to move on with his life.

Within the next few months, Kotaro won through a raffle a free trip to London, England, where he gets to go around a tour all over the United Kingdom, for a month. Though he was quite sad that he gets to take the trip alone, Reiko told Kotaro to take advantage of the trip and that he deserves a break after his hard work. And so he prepared his things so he can get ready to head for the airport.

- - -

At the Dursley residence in Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England, Harry Potter was being locked in his room by his uncle Vernon after causing his son's birthday cake to spiral out of control, done by the elf Dobby. The Weasley siblings, Ron, Fred and George, arrived in their family car and rescued Harry, taking him with them at the Burrows. From there Ginny was ready to be taken with the Weasley brothers and Harry to the train station as she gets to spend her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Within the next day, Kotaro arrived at London, and is ready to take his first step in spending his month-long vacation, by taking the first trip to King's Cross, where a tourist attraction spot is listed in his itinerary, looking forward to the place which he hoped would heal him mentally of the emotional scars he received two years ago.

"_My itinerary says that there's a luscious tourist spot attraction in Central London…I hope it would help me make this trip an experience I won't forget…I wish Reiko were here…sh would love to take photographs of this place…_"

Among the tourists spot within the vicinity of King's Cross are the British Library and the Big Ben. Although he wanted to rent a motorcycle, he opted to take the taxi and asked the driver to take him to King's Cross Station. Traffic at the road is moderate and the 21-year old man wasn't bothered by the rather slow pacing of the cars moving. The driver then decided to chat with Kotaro to help ease his passenger's anxiousness as well as killiung time until traffic flow is improved.

"Say…are you from Japan?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"I do get Asian passengers riding my cab, but thanks to my experience…I can discern who is Japanese…Korean…Philippines…China…say…did you know that japan got into a crisis of sorts two years ago…?"

"Which is…?"

Kotaro feigned innocence, as he started to guess that Shadow Moon and Gorgom's reign of terror has reached the eyewitnesses of foreigners, and hoped that the driver won't make a big deal of it.

"Some nutcase in a silver armor began doing some terroristic troubles…he even got hooded idiots to cause panic. I say Asian hoodlums are getting desperate for attention but I don't buy that milady…the amateur footages of a guy in a black armor looking like a grasshopper beating the silver-armored guy don't look realistic to me…sorry, I guess you think I'm trying to brand you Japanese as stereotyped con-artists or something…"

"No…not at all…I was overseas at that time…"

By then the traffic flow has improved and the friendly chat was cut short and the taxi moved, both looking forward to their trip towards King's Cross. The scene shifts to the overview of the road in Central London which was very much like Tokyo, Japan…clean roads, eco-friendly and pretty much peaceful, except that the cab stopped as the driver and Kotaro witnessed a mugging of a young teenager at the hands of some British punks, and Kotaro got out ofd the car to help the hapless teen, beating them with ease and disarming them before the punks fled, and helped the teen to get his bearings back. After that Kotaro boarded back to the taxi and left as minutes later the muggers are caught by British police.

- - -

At King's Cross station, Kotaro finally arrived at the station and is getting ready to buy his ticket from the ticket seller and is lined up in a rather long queue which was quite slow-paced due to the number of persons buying their ticket. He wasn't bothered by this and patiently awaits for his turn, knowing nothing wrong would happen today.

Elsewhere, Harry and the Weasley siblings, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny also arrived at the King's Cross station, getting ready to head for Platform 9 ¾ en route to the Hogwarts Express. The Weasley patriarch, Molly gives her youngest child, Ginny, advices on what to do at Hogwarts school once she arrived, and hoped that Ginny gets drafted to Griffindor. And when they arrived at the said platform the four Muggle-born students went one by one at the barrier and are now at the Hogwarts Express, and are now about to board the train.

Harry: "I hope our second year at Hogwarts would go fine…meeting with "You-Know-Who" again is the last thing I want to expect…"

Ron: "You won't…remember…Quirinus Quirrell was killed when he touched you, and without a body to inhabit, "You-Know-Who" had to leave and he won't bother us again…"

Fred and George eagerly agreed, and both gave Harry a pair of prank items which seem to lift his spirits and withion several minutes the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts, all of the Hogwarts students, old and new, from four houses, are on board, looking forward to an exciting second year in their school.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kotaro got his ticket and is navigating his way through hallways of the station when a British man passed by him, his bag was quite opened where a dust seemingly got out and struck Kotaro in his eyes, temporarily blinding him and disorienting him which caused him to accidentally went through another barrier where Muggles and non-Muggles normally went as some work at the Wizarding World, and by the time Kotaro got his bearings back, he was unaware that he entered another area, and since this area resembles the normal version of the station, he didn't feel troubled and boarded a train which he thinks will take him to the East coast.

As he settled his luggage, the ticket collector went to collect his ticket, but was distracted by another passenger, and he did not bother to check Kotaro's ticket thoroughly and just checked it and returned it to the passenger. Kotaro leans back at his seat as the train went still for another five minutes before it moved, and soon the train is cruising towards the Wizarding World, the unsuspecting Kotaro having no idea that he boarded the wrong train by accident and is heading to a different world, not knowing the adventure…and danger…awaiting him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

My first Harry Potter fic…and my first attempt. I know this might turn off fans of the books but I'm willing to accept any feedbacks, so let me know , via reviews, what you think. I know it might sound out of this world that a British wizard student meeting Japanese Tokusatu's hero of the late 1980's meeting together, but that's what a fanfic is about…and thus, experiment.

_**Preview:**_

Kotaro's first tour in the Wizarding world, and Harry and friends went to Diagon Alley to buy supplies, until a Death Eater attacks threatens our boy hero until Kotaro jumps in to make the save, and Kamen Rider Black makes his debut in the Wizarding World.


	2. Kamen Rider Black In The Wizarding World

**Harry Potter and the Kingstone's Power**

Okay…I got a pair of reviews so far…and I guess this fic's reception is warm enough…enough to make a second chapter. This time the action kicks in as Kotaro Minami gets to meet the young Harry Potter while touring the Wizarding World…and encounters a few bad guys…and that's where the two heroes begin their encounter…in controversial results.

Lastly, I seem to overlook a small error regarding Chamber of Secrets, in which Harry and Ron were unable to get though Platform 9 ¾ due to Dobby's magic, and I apologize for that. So I'll be making some adjustment to accommodate the plot.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter** is owned by J.K. Rowling

**Kamen Rider Black** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

London, England, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are riding on Arthur WEasley's car embedded with magic as for some reason they couldn't get through the barrier that connects King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾, so they had to sneak out Arthur Weasley's car and used magic to levitate it, and some witnessed it but chose to ignore it. The trip took them almost four hours and by the time they arrived, they were late for the opening feast, which Severus Snape, Hogwart's resident Potion master and head of the Slytherin House suggested that Harry be expelled for exposing their world which Albus Dumbledore, the head of Hogwart's School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, denied the petition, and opted to punish the two teens by cleaning toilets.

After serving their penalty, they were heading back towards their quarters when they chanced upon some house elves talking, and while eavesdropping, the two are now filled with worry about what they just heard from the talkative house elves.

"Have you heard…a Muggle came into our world by accident…yet he possesses a power which seemingly matched that of this world…he even fought a few Dementors and a hired Centaur…all by himself…"

"Yet he isn't a wizard nor a Pureblood…but where did he get that kind of power…I think Muggles are getting more dangerous at each passing time…perhaps the Ministry of Magic are getting frenzied at this time…"

"Well…this isn't our problem…we just heard the news…"

"And a Muggle-born Ministry member is using his connections to petition for that Muggle to have his memory retained…yet I wonder what will they do with that Muggle's power…"

"Well…let's continue our work…"

"Right…"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other as they wonder how to make out of this situation, as the "Boy Who Lived" recalled meeting Kotaro Minami for the first time and how the Japanese-born Muggle risked his life to save him and fought some Dementors and a "hired gun"…just as the Ministry members arrived and witnessed something they never seen before, and the two Griffindor members looked back at the events since 24 hours ago, as the memory of that fateful meeting played back in their minds.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

_**48 hours ago…**_

_**Day 1…**_

At the Wizarding World, Kotaro Minami slept during the day while inside the train as the train makes its way through the train capital of the Wizarding World, unaware that he stepped into a different territory yet he had no idea what he got himself into, and since he is still asleep, he didn't notice the sceneries outside his seat's windows, as some Wizarding World residents are seen flying in their brooms.

As the hours passed by, the train conductor politely woke up Kotaro, informing him that the end of the station is getting near, and the Japanese-born adult prepared to get his things, as within several minutes the train comes to a stop and is getting ready to disembark from the train, though he was quite surprised to see what lies ahead of him at seeing the scenery in front of him.

"_Eh??? I thought Britain is quite advanced than Japan…this looked almost like the 1940's in terms of modern scenery…maybe I boarded the wrong train…perhaps I should find the customer service and ask for directions…at least it'll help…_"

As Kotaro looked around the train slowly left, leaving the "foreigner" on his own, and now he has to look around to help him navigate in this strange world. As he went to find someone to help him, the citizens there merely ignored him, thinking that Kotaro is also a citizen just trying to extort money from them and the hapless traveler had to find somewhere else to get some assistance. The walk lasted for almost an hour until a kind-hearted inn-keeper took him under his wing and slowly learned that a Muggle arrived here by accident, and knew that he must be turned over to the Ministry, but opted to let him enjoy the tour here before being picked up, and told him that he is in the Wizarding World.

"Really? This world is a parallel version of my world?"

"Yes…I'm surprised that you didn't freaked out…perhaps I can let you stay in my inn for today free of charge…in exchange…will you help me with the logs…? I need some firewood and I couldn't make them all by myself at least…"

"I'll do it. It's the least I can repay you…"

And so Kotaro settled in, he immediately began helping the innkeeper in making some firewood to have the fireplace work up, and within 10 minutes a lot were produced. As a reward, the kind innkeeper gives Kotaro free food and drinks, as this was the first time he has let a Muggle in his inn, and he was glad to met someone as kind as Kotaro.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the Burrows, the Weasley Family are gearing up for their trip towards Diagon Alley, which is tomorrow where they'll be getting supplies for their second year at Hogwarts, with Ginny making her first trip as she is slated to take her first year. As the day went on, Harry spend time with the Weasley siblings as Fred and George introduced their prank items as Ron and Ginny looked on. As bedtime is up, everyone settled on their beds with Harry sharing with Ron.

- - -

_**Day 2…**_

As the sun rises, Kotaro got up early and realized that his free stay is almost up, and to thank the innkeeper for his generous hospitality, he help make more firewood until the stock has tripled in amount, and the generous innkeeper gave Kotaro one last free meal before he gave him instructions on where to go so he can get some assistance. After some 30 minutes, Kotaro bid goodbye and left, while the innkeeper waved goodbye, a bit saddened that he'll never see another person like that again.

"_Poor lad…once his memory's been rearranged, he'll never get to live up the experience he had…and though the Ministry will grill me…I have no regrets…it's an honor to play host to a stranger who repaid me with kindness…_"

-

At the Burrows, all of the WEasley siblings and Harry are up and took their breakfast and afterwards Molly Weasley gave each of then floo powders and instructed them on how to get to Diagon Alley. Harry was the first to try and he got to Diagon Alley, his eyeglasses damaged but someone came and repaired it. It was Hermione Granger.

"My, my…you can't function without them…here…**Reparo**."

With a wave of her wand, Harry's glasses are repaired, and within minutes the Weasley siblings arrived, all are heading to Diagon Alley along with Arthur Weasley. As they all made their way in, they are greeted by Draco Malfoy, who, as usual, takes verbal jabs at Harry, and a fight might have taken place had it not for the arrival of Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father, and "reprimanded" his son for "making fun" at the Wizarding World's hero.

"Draco…that's no way to treat a hero…my apologies…I'll see to it that he'll be disciplined…"

"I appreciate it, sir…"

"So…you are Harry Potter…an honor to meet you…"

Harry saw Arthur Weasley giving Lucious a wary look, and he realized that Lucious is not what he appeared to be yet he maintains a neutral gesture, but then the tension seem to have ebbed at the appearance of Gilderoy Lockheart, who is famed for his books and other credits he showed.

- - -

Meanwhile, some kind-hearted Wizarding World citizens saw Kotaro as an innocent Muggle with a good heart, and politely guided him the way back to the real world, and within a few minutes he finds himself within a shopping center in London, near a playground that is just a few blocks away from Diagon Alley. As he was about to take out his itinerary to begin his tour, something unexpected took place.

A squad of Death Eaters, about 20 of them, appeared and began to recklessly used the _**Avada Kedavra**_ charm at horrified bystanders, killing them on the spot while others unleashed their allies, such as rogue centaurs, whom the Death Eaters approached and used flattery to get their services with the promise to give them power, to attack other civilians. Then a rogue Giant was also unleashed, also being promised of greater power began to pick up children and began to consume them. Kotaro was quite horrified at the scene, and seeing the Death Eaters reminded him of fighting the High Priests of Gorgom.

"_This is just like two years ago…now I'll have to do it again…_"

- - -

The screams has also reached Diagon Alley and Arthur had to get his charges out of harm's way but Harry was being pushed out of the shop by panicking patrons, unable to get himself through towards the Weasleys, though Licious and Draco Malfoy were able to safely got away from the panicking scene. As chaos ensued, Arthur had to make sure his children get to a safe distance, and once they are, he used his wand to create a signal flare to alert the Ministry and the Order so reinforcements would arrive. After doing so he squeezed his way through the frenzied crowd just to get through Harry.

The panicking crowd were sure as a pain as they ran towards the rogue centaurs, not caring what would happen to them just they could get away from the attack, yet they went straight to them and got impaled in the process. Stampeding is also evident as many were trampled to death and Harry managed to get himself out of harm's way, but then saw the rogue giant stomping at the hapless victims to death, which leaves only him and a crying little girl alone, and one of the centaurs looked ready to stomp her with his hoof, but then Kotaro Minami came and grabbed the girl and gave her to the Griffindor student.

"Take her to safety! Go! I'll hold them off!"

Harry was taken aback by what he saw, and he can tell that Kotaro is an ordinary Muggle and now the situation is getting worse having an ordinary Muggle witnessing a magical attack, but to his surprise, Kotaro began to single-handedly too the fight to the single centaur, and managed to cripple two of the centaur's hooves by steping on them HARD, almost rendering him physically useless. Since the other rogue centaurs have no use for an injured comrade, they stabbed him with a long blade to death, and then they are motioning towards Harry and the frightened girl, which made Kotaro more worried.

"Leave the children alone!"

"Silence, you lowly Muggle! If you wish to die, then come to us!"

By then Arthur Weasley arrived and went to harry's side, and was also worried to see another innocent person challenging the centaurs, shocked to hear from Harry that it was an ordinary Muggle. But then the next scene would change their opinions.

"Henshin!"

Kotaro jumped up in the air and his body glowed in black and within moments he is encased in black armor and a red light emanated from his metallic belt, and for the first time in two years, he has become Kamen Rider BLACK. The centaurs and the Death Eaters were taken aback, seeing a Muggle in an armor resembling a grasshopper, and they can sense a source of energy from him, though they can faintly sense some magical aura within.

"**Kamen Rider…BLACK!**"

"Be not be intimidated! He's just a lowly Muggle! Kill him!"

The strongest of the rogue centaurs was the first to tryout his opponent and a fight broke out, which a few Ministry members arrived to assist Harry and Arthur, but were astounded to see BLACK facing a centaur. The centaur tried to impale BLACK with a spear but the Kamen Rider moved quick to avoid them and jumped up and landed behind his opponent and began did a strong cop on his nape, slowly knocking him out. The rest of the rogue centaurs were surprised at what they saw and are in a state of disbelief.

"Our strongest member of our race soundly beaten by a lowly Muggle???"

But the Death Eaters urged the centaurs not to be intimidated and decided to join the fight and used their wands to use a telekinetic charm to hold BLACK in place as the centaurs rushes in and began pounding him with their hooves. Despite his armored form, BLACK can still feel pain ad had to do something but with the wands holding him down he needed a boost to break free and knew of one thing to set him free.

"**King Stone Flash!**"

Black's Belt shone bright as the Kingstone emitted strong energy which caused the centaurs and the Death Eaters to back away as they became blinded by the light of the Kingstone and enabled him to mount a comeback, punching a centaur strong and sends him colliding with the other centaurs, but then the rogue giant came and tried to stomp his small opponent, but seeing the size of his massive target, he weighed his option and looked for a way to defeat him.

He managed to climb behind the giant's pants and climbed up, stealthily climbing through the back of the titan's clothing while the giant foolishly looked around for his small prey until BLACK reached the head, and willed the Kingstone's power to reach full charge, and its energy coursed through his right fist.

"**Rider Punch!**"

A strong punch it the giant on the top of his head, causing the giant to kneel down on both legs, feeling dizzy and was somewhat disoriented, and BLACK jumped down to get a distance while again willed the power of the Kingstone towards his body and then ran towards the prone titan, his right leg glowing.

"**Rider Kick!**"

A flying kick went towards the same spot where the giant was hit, and a strong kick did its job, and within more than a minute the giant fell down, and is dead. As BLACK glanced at the Death Eaters and the Centaurs, the opposing forces are considering trying another tactic when the rest of the ministry members arrived and the opposing forces were forced to retreat as they cannot afford to be captured.

Harry and Arthur approached the stranger and began asking him a few questions, which they confirmed that BLACK is a Muggle indeed, and when the ministry members surrounded the armored stranger Arthur lobbied the rest to lower their wands telling them that he is an ally who held off the Death Eaters long enough for the others to arrive. By then Kotaro reverted back to normal and Arthur managed to persuade the other Ministry members to let him take charge of Kotaro knowing that they'll just use their memory Charms at him to make him forget what he saw, and would give the Death Eaters opportunities to get back at him.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

As Ron and Harry went to Dumbledore's office, Harry then went to the headmaster and asked him about Kotaro's fate, worried that he might lose his memories and sent back to Japan and feared that he maybe targeted by the Death Eaters for chasing them away, but then Dumbledore assured to his charge that Kotaro is in safe hands and that Arthur Weasley "pulled some strings" so no unnecessary magical treatment come towards the wayward Muggle.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the HQ of the Ministry Of Magic, Kotaro was sitting on his rented room, awaiting for the next day as he will be examined by the Wizengamot for "unexplained" abilities he possessed. Outside, Percy Weasley stands guard wearing an invisibility cloak, protecting him in case some corrupt Ministry members might use magic on him to force Kotaro to incriminate himself.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Kamen Rider BLACK debuts on the Wizarding World, and attracted new enemies which would no doubt go after him for humiliating them. And harry Potter gets to meet him and now he is worried about the stranger's ultimate fate.

_**Preview:**_

Kotaro gets to be interrogated by the Wizengamot for possessing what is described as a "magical" item, and there Kotaro gets to learn first hand about the origin of the Kingstone, and he'll also be forced to tell the Wizengamot how and why he became a cyborg.


	3. The Trial

**Harry Potter and the Kingstone's Power**

This particular scene is just like what you seen in the movie, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", which is based on book 5 of the same name, though this story is set in the events of book 2, as the Wizengamot get to interrogate Kotaro Minami on where and how he get those fantastic powers as they felt that he possesses something that belonged to the Wizarding World. Meanwhile, more of "The Chamber of Secrets" scenes are seen here, as well as an old enemy makes some hinting appearances..

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter** is owned by J.K. Rowling

**Kamen Rider Black** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

On the third day, at the mess hall of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron rejoined the rest of the students, and you can see that there are four long tables which is sorted by four "houses" (sections), where students are sorted, and there they are identified by their house names and which row they are stationed, all having motifs and what they represent:

- The first row is Hugglepuff, and its motif is the badger; founded by the late Helga Hugglepuff. This house values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger, and canary yellow and midnight black are its colours. The Head of this house is the Herbology teacher Pomona Sprout, and the house ghost is The Fat Friar.

- The second row is Gryffindor, where Hary Potter and Ron Weasley are assigned and sorted. It values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. The Head of this house is the Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, and the house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick. The founder of the house is Godric Gryffindor.

- On the third row is Ravenclaw, where this house values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. The house mascot is an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. The head of this house is the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, and the house ghost is The Grey Lady. According to Rowling, Ravenclaw corresponds roughly to the element of air. The founder of this house is Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Lastly, this house is the least liked by the three houses, which is known as Slytherin, which values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness and most of all pure wizard blood. Slytherins tend to be pure-bloods or half-bloods who believe in the supremacy of pure wizard blood; Muggle-borns, vulgarly known as "Mudbloods," are less commonly found in Slytherin than in other houses. The house mascot of Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. Salazar Slytherin founded the house. The ghost of Slytherin house is The Bloody Baron.

As the two Gryffindor members took their seats, a flying, talking enveloped came and spoke to its target, Ron in which the contents of the envelope contained the voice of the Wealey matriarch, Molly, as she berated Ron for sneaking off with the family car and almost caused a lot of "visual damage", much to the other houses' amusements, though the "envelope", through Molly's voice, congratulated Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley siblings, for being sorted into Gryffindor, but Harry's mind was elsewhere, as he wondered what became of Kotaro Minami, as hr was told by Ron that Percy Weasley is making sure no "magical harm" will come to him, and hoped that this is the case.

"_Mask Rider Black…I never heard of it…maybe it's because he came from Japan…but how come the Wizarding World has never heard of this…?_"

- - -

At the Wizengamot, all of the members are at place with Kotaro in the center, seated, and Percy and Arthur Weasley are beside Kotaro to help assist him in this case, as the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic are trying him for possessing an artifact that originated in the Wizarding World. As the head of the trial read the accused of the situation, Kotaro stood up much to everyone's surprise and defended his stance that he did not steal anything.

"I did not steal anything that came from your world…I don't even know what this artifact you're pointing out. All I know is that I acquired these powers in a fateful day two years ago…and that changed my life since then…"

"SILENCE! You are not given the permission to speak! You possess the artifact that came from our world…the Kingstone! No one is allowed except for experienced Wizarding World inhabitants to use this artifact! You have…"

"You know about the Kingstone??? And you're saying that I stole it???"

"Silence!"

Arthur and Percy urged Kotaro to calm down as the lead judge made more words, but Kotaro was determined to clear his name so he chose to remain standing and lashed back at the judge, much to his surprise as the other council members are astonished at what the Japan-born hero had to say.

"If the Kingstone is form this world…why did it ended up in Japan??? How did it fell into the hands of a reclusive cult??? Why didn't searched for it if it was missing two years ago??? And to let you know…it was this Kingstone that turned me and my stepbrother into cyborgs!!! I was turned into one and intended to become Black Sun while my stepbrother is being groomed as Shadow Moon…and it took me two long years to cope with the fact that I had to defeat this cult and forced to kill my stepbrother in order to save my country! You have no idea what wnet on two years ago so don't accuse me of stealing something!!!!"

"How dare you…you have the nerve to speak to me in that tone…I'll have you…"

The Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was among the audience and was surprised by Kotaro's outburst, but Albus Dumbledore, who left Hogwarts to oversee this trial, intervene and reminded the entire council that the Muggle has the right to defend himself, and urged them to let Kotaro speak for himself. As most of the members were forced to agree on this, one member was intrigued by what he just heard and spoke to the accused.

"Pardon me…but you mentioned about being…a cyborg is it? And what is this about a cult and this Black Sun and Shadow Moon? This seems to be quite farfetched…"

"Very well…I will tell you…a cyborg is a term for Cybernetic Organism, an organism that has both artificial and natural systems. In my case, I was fitted with this Kingstone and some mechanical parts such as the belt that would require me and my stepbrother to become cyborgs."

The council listens but neither Fudge nor the lead judge are impressed so Kotaro continued his story. Taking a deep breath, he knew he'll taking a ride to the memory lane, knowing this would be emotionally painful to look back at how it all started.

"My stepbrother and I are born 21 years ago…on the day of the Solar Eclipse…we were ideal candidates of becoming this cult's new trump card…so that this cult wil have the "power" to rule Japan and the rest of the world…"

"And what is the name of this cult…?"

"Gorgom…"

"Continue…"

Kotaro went on to tell the Wizengamot about how Soichiro Akizuki, whom he thought was his father, had him and Nobuhiko groomed throughout the 18 years and had them ready to undergo a process, but Soichi rebelled at the last minute upon realizing his errors, and was wounded after interrupting the final process of the cybernetic surgery, and told him the truth about his real parents being murdered by Gorgom.

Some of the audience within Wizengamot yawned while the impulsive judge was losing patience at the rather "tedious melodramatics" and decided to vote on whether to use magic on Kotaro to visualize on how he acquired the Kingstone, and the vote was anonymous, and despite Dumbledore and the Weasleys' protests, the lead judge used a charm to copy Kotaro's memories and then visualized it on a wall, to see what is inside Kotaro's thoughts, and to everyone's surprise, they saw what Kotaro had just said and saw what took place 21 years ago.

- - -

It showed the history of the organization called Gorgom, in which for many years, Gorgom has been ruled by the mysterious Creation King. As Gorgom tradition dictates, a new King must be chosen every fifty millennia. The selection process involves finding several worthy candidates who will be transformed into mutants deemed Century Kings, sentenced to fight for the crown with the survivor becoming the new Creation King.

It also showed that the priests of Gorgom wielding the Kingstone as Kotaro described, while the decades passed, this organization remained "hibernated" until the right time comes, in which in the year 1987, Gorgom has chosen Kotaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki for this purpose. During their surgery, the previous Creation King commanded the High Priests to place the powerful Holy King Stones into their bodies. Kotaro was implanted with the "Stone of the Sun", and was given the name Black Sun. However, Soichiro Akizuki, the boys' father, went again Gorgom and died freeing Kotaro from being the final stages of his surgery, Nobuhiko, on the other hand, received the "Stone of the Moon", placed into suspended animation until they either get the Kingstone that was implanted in Kotaro's body back or use other means.

After Soichiro was killed for his actions, revealing to Kotaro that his parents were murdered by Gorgom while he was a baby, Kotaro took on the name of "Kamen Rider Black" to fight Gorgom rather than "Black Sun" to oppose Gorgom and to rescue Nobuhiko.

The scenes that the Wizengamot saw showed Kotaro's struggle in opposing Gorgom, battling various mutant adversaries and at the same time acquired two battle vehicles to help him in his fight: Battle Hopper and Road Sector. Throughout the first six months Gorgom, through the three High Priests, Darom, Baraom, and Bisium, Gorgom managed to at least fend off Black until managing to get some of Nobuhiko's younger sister's (Kyoko) life force to partially strengthen the awakening of Nobuhiko, but it wasn't enough.

Then Birugenia, a legendary warrior among the Gorgom, was forced by the three High Priest to awaken him in the hopes of eliminating Black, though knowing that Birugenia will try to usurp the throne of the organization, just like his attempt in attacking the cult's leader 30,000 years ago. But despite Birugenia's assistance Black managed to keep Gorgom's plans to a standstill.

Everyone inside the Wizengamot hall glanced at each other, feeling guilty of not doing their jobs in locating the Kingstone as it turn out that it somehow landed in the Muggle World, in the heart of Japan, and they started finger-pointing until Dumbledore urged all to continue to watch the magical wall where Kotaro's story is shown, where the battle continued.

"Still…it won't change the fact that this Muggle has no right to wield such a magical stone…"

"Don't blame that on me…it's your fault for being careless…"

"What did you say, you lowly Muggle???"

"Who is more lowly among us??? Since the Kingstone was implanted in me, I chose to use it to protect everyone…and I've done that since I chose to fight Gorgom…what about you? What did you do when you learned that the Kingstone went missing?"

"How dare you…"

Again Dumbledore reminded everyone to watch the magical scene as the next scene commences.

Gorgom's leader, the mysterious, and elusive Creation King, was growing impatient and ordered his underlings to do something and have Nobuhiko awakened. Left with no choice the trio were forced to sacrificed their own, revealing that they too have similar Kingstones, and these are enough to awaken Nobuhiko, who has been awakened…as Shadow Moon. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Birugenia had somehow retrieved the Satan Saber and was behind the efforts to disrupt Shadow Moon's arrival, but it wasn't enough as Black saw in his own eyes how Birugenia and Shadow Moon, fought, and Shadow Moon won by killing Birugenia.

However, Black learned that it was Nobuhiko who is now Shadow Moon and tried in vain to snap him out of the brainwashing but to no avail. Forced to fight his stepbrother, Shadow Moon, powered by the Kingstone and his cybernetic body and armor, he managed to seemingly kill Black, and this caused an effect on Tokyo, as many who witnessed the battle fled, including the remaining Akizuki family members.

The Wizengamot went silent at seeing this though after seeing Black coming back and fought Shadow Moon throughout the second year, which slowly brought him towards his final battle, having managed to defeat the three High Priests, and the Creation King forced the two stepbrothers, "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon" to fight in order for the victor to become the new heir.

Black was grieved at forced to kill his stepbrother while taking the final fight against the Century King, who finally revealed itself as a giant evil heart that communicates with the High Priests and the two Century Kings via telepathy. The Creation King also had monstrous strength that could destroy the entire universe. Despite Battlehopper and Road Sector's strengths, it wasn't enough to topple the ultimate evil until Black stabbed the true monster using the Satan Saber and the nightmare was over.

The final scene shows Kotaro standing at the bar where his friends and step family hang out which is now deserted, and that at a mountains near a lake he threw the Satan Saber into the sea, where it won't be used by anyone, ever again.

- - -

The Wizengamot were silent after seeing this, while Kotaro was silent as well, having to recall the sad moments of two years ago while Arthur and Percy patted his shoulders, seeing how much he sacrificed to save a greater many, but then Lucius Malfoy, who happened to se this as well, was not all impressed and urged the council to have the Kingstone removed from Kotaro's body, much to the Weasleys' anger.

But then a voting was made to produce a neutral decision, and in a vote of 61-59, it was decided that Kotaro will get to keep the Kingstone, much to Kotaro's relief, but Lucius was not pleased, and intended to get that stone through subtle means as he has something devious in mind.

- - -

Meanwhile, a few days later, Harry got word that Kotaro is safe and will not be expelled back to the Muggle World immediately, which he felt relieved, as he wanted to meet up with Kotaro and know him more, as well as to what is Kotaro's alter ego. At Hagrid's hut, Kotaro was sent there to stay here for the time being so he won't be harassed by anyone else,

- - -

**_To Be Continued…_**

Kamen Rider BLACK debut on the Wizarding World left a dramatic impression and he gets to keep the Kingstone after a voting, and moreover the Wizengamot were forced to acknowledge that the magical stone is safe in Kotaro's hands after being forced to watch how he used the Kingstone in defeating Gorgom and saving Japan, something that made them put to shame after failing to, or rather, for not doing their job in locating the Kingstone after it went missing.

**_Preview:_**

Kotaro is given a tour n Hogwarts as a "guest", while Gilderoy Lockhart charms his way there to become Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, while the reason on how the Kingstone went missing is finally revealed.


End file.
